The Field Trip
by JazzGirl123
Summary: Sorta a "clique" story but it DOES invlove brawling! Runo's class is going on a week long field trip to BAYVIEW! Wonder if Dan and Shun will be alive when Runo's done with em. Bad summary, good story. DanxRuno AlicexShun
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I know I should be working on my other stories but as my favorite song goes: **_**What the hell**_**? (By Avril Lavigne, I LOVE HER!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.**

"Hey, Misaki!"

The blue haired girl turned around and saw her friend, Luke, running towards her as he dragged his sister, Jillian, behind him.

"Ugh, what do you want Davis?" Runo asked as she dialed her locker combination.

"You know the surprise class field trip tomorrow?" The blonde haired boy said. Every year at Wardington High School, the school let all the sophomores go on a free field trip. The only catch was that no one was told the location until the day before. Runo had been dying to go since seventh grade.

"Yeah, what about it?" Runo said as she took her math textbook out of her backpack. "Did you find out the location?"

"Yes, it's totally awesome! We're going to-hey! Ron, guess what?" Luke ran after the redheaded boy, leaving the girls to chat. Runo giggled as Luke tripped and landed in the janitor's empty trash can.

"You like my brother, don't you?"

Runo looked at her friend in shock. "What, no! We're just friends!" Lillian rolled her eyes as she tucked her white blonde hair behind her ear.

"Whatever you say."

Runo glared at her. "So where is the class trip?"

Jillian's eyes suddenly brightened as a grin appeared on her face. "You'll never believe it! We're going to-"

_!_

Runo and Jillian groaned as the warning bell rang. Jillian shot an apologetic look at the tomboy.

"Sorry, you'll have to find out along with the rest of the class. See you in P.E.!" She exclaimed as she hurried to her math class.

Runo sighed as she shut her locker shut and ran to science.

_**Jazzy's Pizzazz! XD**_

"And that's what's on our genetics test next week." Mrs. Lee said. Runo, being the top student she was, was hurriedly taking notes. Luke opened one eye and chuckled softly at his lab partner. He jabbed her side and smirked as she shrieked, not from the reaction but because her notes were now covered with scribbles. Runo glared at him as everyone shuffled out of the classroom.

"You're impossible!" She hissed before grabbing her notebook and storming out.

"Hey, Runo! What's wrong?" Alice asked as she saw her best friend/sister storm out. Ever since her aunt and uncle died in a car accident and her grandfather became extremely ill, Alice had been living with the Misaki family. She was sad her grandfather was gravely ill, she was told by the nurse before she left that Michael's death date was soon. After several hugs and talks with Runo, Alice had agreed to move in as soon her grandfather passed. Even though it was nearly six months ago, the memory made her shed a tear.

"Davis."

"….."

"Stop laughing Alice, I'm serious! I hate that boy!"

"You said you hated Dan and look how that turned out."

"This is SO not the same thing!"

"I know, come on! We're going to be late for gym!" Alice exclaimed as she dragged Runo by the wrist towards their next class.

"Ugh, can't we ditch?"

"Runo!"

"Okay, okay….I just don't want face Danielle, Lulu, or Ashley."

"So you pulled a major prank on the three most popular girls at school, so what? You've never been afraid to go against them."

"They might kick me off the cheerleading team!"

"Only the head cheerleader can do that, which I highly doubt you would do that to yourself. Honestly, I'm still in shock you tried out in the first place."

"Oh, I also tried out for the debate team, swim team, wrestling team, soccer, basketball, volleyball, and-"

"And you made them all….the others really should give you more credit."

"Yes, yes they should." Runo agreed a smirk on her face.

"Students, take a seat on the bleachers! The assembly is about to begin!" The principal said. Runo and Alice shared a look before separating. Unfortunately, even though they were best friends, they still were in different cliques. Alice headed towards her friends in the Peace Committee. Runo waved to Jillian who was with the other cheerleaders. Runo's smiled disappeared and she narrowed her eyes at the brunette who was now blocking her.

"Hi Danielle." She said with fake sweetness. "Nice hair, you do something different?"

The would-be brunette ignored her as she sunk down into her seat, hoping her now green hair wouldn't be noticed. A now pink haired girl sat next to Danielle and crossed her arms as their friend with purple hair sat on Danielle's other side.

"Lulu, Ashley, your hair looks wonderful! Tell me, how does it feel to be a 'stupid know-it-all with freaky abnormal hair'?" Runo asked the sweetness in her voice gone as she quoted Danielle. The three cheerleaders huffed and started texting on their phones.

"Runo, Runo! Sit down!" Jillian hissed as she yanked on the blue haired girl's arm. "The assembly is about to start!" Runo glared at Danielle before sitting next to Jillian. She smoothed her dress down over her knees, even though she was wearing leggings underneath.

"Hey, blueberry head! Your hair is in my way!" A boy behind her snarled. Runo turned around.

"Sorry." She said before pulling her ponytails out. Her long blue hair fell over her shoulders.

"Alright, alright! Settle down children!" Principal Cook said.

"_Children?" _Jillian whispered. "I'm nearly fifteen!"

"As you've probably heard from older students, every year the sophomores go on a free field trip to a mystery location! Now that all of you are all sophomores yourselves, you get to experience the field trip too!" She paused as all the teens cheered. "This year's field trip will be the first not to be related to school; instead it will be something all of you seem to love: Bakugan!"

"YES!"

"AWESOME!"

"Oh, boy!" The teens yelled and started jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright! Settle down! The field trip will be about a week long, so pack whatever you need to survive a week in…Bayview!" Principal Cook yelled. The sophomores shrieked and started laughing and pinching themselves to make sure they weren't dreaming. Runo smiled as Jillian hugged her.

"Wow, I can't believe this! Bayview is like the biggest city in America! Ah, I have to go find Luke! Are you coming Runo?" Jillian shrieked. Runo glanced at her.

"Ah, no. I'm still mad at him."

"Oh well, WE'RE GOING TO BAYVIEW!" Jillian squealed before running down the steps.

"Hey, blueberry head. What are you going to do in Bayview?" Danielle asked. "_I'm _going to meet the love of my life."

"Excuse me?" Runo asked.

"Boy, you need to learn Bakugan to be cool honey. Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami, the two best brawlers, are in Bayview. That is, of course, if they're still not on Neathia, fighting the war against Gundalia." Ashley answered. "Danielle is going to win Danny's heart and Lulu and I are deciding who gets Shunny-Kun."

"I do!"

"No, I do!"

"No, I DO!"

Runo groaned and looked around for Alice. She spotted her near the exit and raced towards the Russian girl.

"So, what are you going to do at Bayview Alice?" Runo asked. Alice smiled sweetly.

"Why, I'm going to save any living thing that needs me of course. What about you?" She asked. Runo smirked.

"_I _am going to hunt down Dan and Shun then kill 'em for ditching us again!"

"Typical."

**Ta-da! What do you think? This DOES involve brawling, but it is sort of like a "facing high school" story or whatever. Anyways, R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Okay, I know I disappeared and then updated a really short chapter then started a new story and I'm really sorry! So sorry, but I really want to end Runo's Revenge. **

**Disclaimer: I **_**do**_** own Bakugan…JUST KIDDING! If I did, Runo and the others wouldn't get replaced every single season! (Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC)**

"I'm serious, Dan! Just call her!" Julie begged.

"Why should I?" The Pyrus brawler asked as he chomped on his French fries. After he, Shun, Marucho, and Jake had gotten home, Julie insisted on a 'welcome back feast' at the café she worked at. Julie groaned then pushed Dan's head into his food.

"Runo is your girlfriend-okay, it's been five years, I think it's safe to say that now Dan-and she already feels upset about you always leaving her." Julie said in a tone that said 'Runo trained me to be dark so shut up'.

"Okay, first: I don't think mashed potatoes are supposed to be in my nose. Second, I get she's feeling lonely." Dan said as he wiped the food off his face. Julie shot him a Runo worthy death glare that startled him so much he thought Runo had possessed her or something.

"Get this through your thick head, Runo feels useless, worthless, and unwanted. You would never know what that felt like. To be ditched by your best friends and boy friend can really break a girl's heart. It didn't help that you called her a lousy brawler, either." Julie snapped. "Stop being such a brawling obsessed hotshot and think about how your adventures affect more than just the enemies." With that, the usually bouncy Subterra brawler stormed away, towards her own home. Dan whimpered. _Man, she's as scary as Runo sometimes. Speaking of Runo, maybe I __**should**__ call her._

"Julie's right, you know."

Dan looked up from his food and saw Shun looking at him. "Huh?"

"Runo is our best friend too; imagine how it would feel if they left to a dangerous place by themselves while we forced to stay behind. You have gravy running down your chin Dan. Bye." The Ventus brawler stated before going to Lord knows where.

"Hey, Dan the man, I don't know this Runo chick, but if you're close with her you should definitely call her now before you have to brawl again. Hey, I need to go finish my math homework now that we're back. Later!" Jake exclaimed as he ran down the street. If Marucho was still here, he'd probably think of a logical way to apologize to Runo without having the blue haired girl to kill them all.

"Wait-what math homework? Ah, man! Let's go Drago!"

"Humans."

**Jazzy's Pizzazz! XD**

"Runo, have you seen my green sun dress?" Alice asked as she folded her clothes.

"In the closet, have you seen my mallet?"

"Runo-"

"Aw, come on! Let me hurt 'em a little!" Runo begged.

"No Runo, they deserve it, yes, but killing them will make it easier for others to take over the world or something." Alice said firmly.

"Fine." The blue haired girl said. "Have you seen my black skirt?"

"Runo, Alice! Time for dinner, you can finish packing later!" Mrs. Misaki called.

"Kay mom!" Both girls yelled. Although it had taken several months for Alice to adjust, she had finally agreed to become officially a family member, even though she was their foster child. Both girls pranced down the steps, each preparing them for the café. Sure enough, the riot rose.

"Alice, Alice! Do you want to go out this Friday?"

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"Yeah, back off! She's busy with my date with her!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Back off!"

"She's mine!"

"No, she's MINE!"

"SHUT UP!" Runo screeched. "She's not any of yours and never will be! She doesn't like you that way so either order something or get out!"

"And who are you, little Ms. Green with Envy?" Someone asked. Alice winced as Runo slammed down the menus.

"_I _am the daughter of the owners here and an already furious girlfriend so shut your traps or I will personally make sure your meal here is worse than eating from the dumpster." She hissed. "Got it?" The boys whimpered, seeing her temper before. Alice shook her head and grabbed Runo's wrist.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." She whispered. Runo growled but then smiled sweetly.

"Alright, get up and leave please. I'm afraid to say that it is closing time so you all will have to leave." She said. None of the boys moved, shocked by her mood swing. Runo's smile disappeared as she pointed at the door, shooting death glares. "Out, now!" Everyone dashed out the door. The girls giggled.

"Thanks Runo." Alice said. "I don't think I could've convinced them." Runo grinned.

"No problem, come on! It's spaghetti night!" She squealed.

_Later…._

"Ugh, I'm stuffed." Runo groaned. "I'm going to go finish packing."

"I'll come too." Alice said. Both girls headed up the steps, towards their room. It was split evenly between them. Runo's bed was a white canopy bed with light pink sheets, a sea of pillows on it. Alice's bed was just a plain old bed with purple sheets and a black lining. The walls were painted a light green but had a blue frame. The carpet was cream color. They shared a closet. Both girls had white dressers. They had a bathroom attached to their room. It had pink tiles and pale purple floor. They had also many of their things around. Runo walked over to the walk-in closet and yanked the doors open.

"What are you wearing for the flight?" Runo asked. Alice sat on her bed as she packed her lucky bunny Shun had given her last summer at the fair.

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. What about you?"

"All the cheerleaders are wearing their uniforms, so I guess I'm wearing that." Runo replied as she pulled it out. She winced. It was way too girly for her. It was a red tank top with one strap and reached an inch above her navel with the word 'WARDINGTON' on the chest in bright blue letters. The skirt had shorts inside (_thank goodness_ Runo had thought) and was shorter than Julie's shorts and it was also red.

"You're wearing that thing you called 'a disgrace to girls'?" Alice asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. Runo shrugged.

"I have to." She stated. "It's part of the cheerleader code."

"Alright." Alice said. "What should I wear?" Runo looked at her best friend.

"Hmm. I think that light purple tank top with those mint green shorts would look good with your hair." She suggested. Alice looked at her clothes.

"Good thinking Runo." She said.

"Time for bed girls!" Mr. Misaki called. Both girls groaned before closing their suitcases.

"Okay dad! G'night!" Runo called before shutting the door. Runo threw her uniform in the suitcase before pulling off her T-shirt and replacing it with her silk tank top. Alice wore a green tank top with black sweats. Each girl climbed in their bed and soon the only sound in the room was pitter patter of the rain on the window.

The next morning, Runo woke to a very annoying sound. _That'd be the alarm. _

"Alice, time to get up!" She said as she tossed her sheets aside. Alice groaned and pulled the sheets over head.

"Too early." She mumbled. "Later!" Runo sighed then giggled. It was usually Alice who dragged Runo out of bed, not the other way around.

"The sooner we get up, the sooner we can leave for Bayview!" Runo said. Alice threw the covers off.

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" She said as she grabbed her clothes and running towards the bathroom. Runo sighed and grabbed her uniform then changing into it. She checked Bayview's weather site and seeing the current temperature; Runo threw on a gray sweat shirt and pulled white leggings under her skirt.

"I'm ready!" Alice announced as she stepped out of the bathroom. Instead of wearing the outfit they planned, she was wearing a strapless light green sun dress that reached an inch above her knees. Runo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know. Just in case Shun found a girlfriend." Alice explained. "I don't want to seem like a pouty fangirl so this way, I'll be ready to look like a happy girl." Runo shook her head.

"Are you crazy? Shun is nuts about you, I've seen the way he looks at you." She said. Alice shook her head.

"Just in case, nice Runo touch to your uniform." She said. Runo nodded and grabbed her suitcase.

"Come on, let's go to Bayview!"

**Boring filler sorta chapter, so sorry. Anyways, the drama and humor and the other (more interesting) stuff is coming soon so hold on! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of fanfiction! How ya'll doing? School is a pain, can't wait for the summer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any market products I might have included.**

**At Wardington High…..**

"Runo!" Jillian squealed. "I still can't over the fact we might come face to face with Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami!" Runo chuckled even though her blood was boiling.

"Me neither." She said. "Let's get on the bus, or we'll never get to the airport!" At that, Jillian grabbed Runo's wrist and dragged her on the bus. As soon as Runo stepped on, a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on her head.

"What the-" Runo was cut off by the other cheerleaders laughing at her, including Jillian who gave Runo an apologetic look.

"Sorry, it's a cheerleader tradition to prank the last girl to join." She explained. Runo took a deep breath and walked over to Alice's aisle and sat next to her instead.

"I swear, one day I'm going to kill my teammates." Runo muttered. "Especially Danielle." Alice shook her head and handed the blue haired girl a towel from her backpack. Runo took it and wrapped it around her dripping wet hair.

"I know what you mean. I love my new friends but all they talk about is saving the world. I'm still into that but it's not like it's my life." Alice said, sighing.

Runo glared at the cheerleaders then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked, following her gaze.

"I can not wait to see their faces when I slap Dan, hug him, then slap him again." The Haos brawler said, giggling. "I'm not going to kiss him though because Julie will never let me hear the end of it." Alice shook her head but giggled at the thought.

"Alright Wardington! Let's start the trip with our school song!" The class president, Lily Roberts, cried. The class groaned as the music started.

_My mother said to always love my school and make it more fantastic._

_But how can I make Wardington fantastic when it's already so perfect?_

_Oh Wardington, oh Wardington._

_How we love thee, I could sing and dance_

_Oh Wardington._

Runo groaned as the song ended. "Who in the right mind would make something so ridiculous?" She asked Alice. Danielle overheard and turned to face the blunette.

"Danny happens to like girls who can sing." She said confidently. "So who cares?" Runo and Alice shook their heads.

"Yeah, I'm sure _Dan _loves talented girls so why bother when you're going to be rejected?" Runo scoffed. Danielle huffed and turned around again to talk to Ashley.

"That. Witch. Must. Die!" She whispered. "We have to make this the worst trip ever for Runo Misaki!" Ashley nodded and smirked as she thought of how she and Shunny-Kun would make the blue haired girl _miserable. _

"Whoo, we're at the airport!" Someone yelled.

**After the flight…**

"Ooh….ah…." The teens gawked as they saw the American city. Runo nudged Alice's arm and nodded towards the new Bakugan Interspace.

"Wanna bet Dan and Shun are in there?" She whispered. Alice chuckled and shook her head.

"We'll meet them when the time is right Runo." She said as she started to walk towards the buses with the others. Runo groaned softly but followed the redhead.

"Alright, er…..I have an announcement to make!" Lily shouted as she blushed. "Turns out our hotel doesn't have enough rooms so unfortunately, some people will not have a place to stay. We are currently looking at students' relatives to see if they are willing to have a few students in their home for a few days. We'll check into our hotel later, but come on! Let's go have some fun and visit Bayview High! We've arranged for a visit and the classes are not aware of our presence. Let's go surprise them!" The teens groaned then started chattering excitedly. Runo and Alice shook their heads.

"Ooh, maybe we'll see Danny and Shunny-Kun!" Lulu squealed. Everyone walked towards the school since it was only ten minutes away. Two bells was heard, symbolizing it was sophomore lunch time. Runo and Alice shared a look before smirking. **(AN: I know, hard to see Alice do that)**

The teachers left to let the students wander and the Japanese students grinned nervously as they entered the school. Runo, Alice, Jillian, Luke, Danielle, Lulu, and Ashley were at the front of the crowd. Alice noticed Jillian give her brother an encouraging smile. Then suddenly, Luke went down on his knee and knelt in front of a confused blunette.

"Oh my freaking God! Luke, what are you doing?" Danielle shrieked causing everyone in the cafeteria, including the Bayview students, glance their way. A certain Pyrus, Ventus, and Subterra brawlers' jaws dropped, seeing who was at the entrance. Luke ignored Danielle and everyone else for his eyes were on Runo.

"Runo Misaki, I know we always argue and bicker and are constantly trying to outdo each other, but that is my way of disguising my deep love for you. Yes, I am not afraid to say it, not even in front of all these people, but I truly love you and I will die for you Runo. Your beautiful face glows in the moonlight, your eyes sparkle with such passion the stars could not outshine you. You're extremely talented, smart, and athletic and I know you deep down disguise your love for me with hatred but I do the same. So will you, Runo Misaki, take me, Luke Davis, as your boyfriend?" The blonde asked, hope in his eyes. All the girls sighed in a dreamy tone while a certain Subterra and Ventus brawler noticed the Pyrus brawler stiffen and glare at the two "lovers". Runo's eyes filled with tears, yet there was something in her eyes that masked her true emotion.

"Oh, Luke. That is the sweetest thing _anyone _has said to me, not even my…no one said anything like that." She said softly. Luke's inside went fuzzy; that had to be a good sign, right?

"So…." Luke asked hopefully.

"That is very sweet of you to hide your love; however….my heart belongs to someone else. I am so terribly sorry, Luke." Runo finished. The entire cafeteria gasped and Runo shut her eyes as Luke's face fell then glared at the ground.

"W-with who?" He demanded, angrily. "I love you…and he just steals you from me!" Dan winced as he saw Runo's anger flare.

"From you?" She roared. "I was never _yours!_"

"Yes, you were!"

"HOW?"

"I LIKED YOU AND I TOLD ALL THE GUYS IN SCHOOL TO NEVER HIT ON YOU BACK IN SEVENTH GRADE! IT DIDN'T MAKE MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE THOUGH. AFTER ALL, WHO WOULD GO OUT WITH AN UNGRATFUL SLUTTY OVERACHIEVING DINER GIRL LIKE YOU?" Luke yelled before gasping and covering his mouth as everyone in the room gasped. Runo's eyes drained the tears and loaded with fire instead.

"WHAT?" Runo screamed as she raised her fist.

"No, Runo!" Shun, Dan, Julie, and Alice yelled as they all ran up and grabbed the furious blunette. Shun and Dan grabbed her arms and lifted her in the air, the result being her screaming and kicking wildly.

"SHUN KAZAMI AND DAN KUSO LET ME GO!" Runo screamed angrily. Alice placed a hand on Shun's shoulder.

"Shun, let her go." She said as Julie told Dan the same thing. Shun and Dan let the calming Runo go. She looked at the ground then chuckled as she looked up. She glanced at Shun.

"For a ninja, you have one major weak spot. Alice has you wrapped around her little finger, Shun." She said, giggling. Julie and Dan smirked as Shun and Alice blushed. Then Julie nudged Runo's shoulder.

"Like you don't have Dan around yours?" She said playfully. Dan and Runo blushed.

"She does not!" The Pyrus brawler exclaimed. "I can do whatever I want, she's not the boss of me!" Runo put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not?"

"No!"

"Really? You're not even intimidated by me?"

"….No….."

"Ha, I'm right!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"NUH-UH!"

"YEAH HUH!" Soon, Dan and Runo were screaming at each other, ignoring everyone else. Danielle, Luke, Jillian, Ashley, Lulu, Jake, and the other students watched with wide eyes and open mouths. Julie, Shun, and Alice smiled.

"In three…" Julie started.

"Two….." Shun said.

"One." Alice said. As she said one, Dan cupped Runo's face and kissed her hungrily as she kissed back just as passionate. Almost immediately, they pulled away, embarrassed as they stared at their friends.

"You two grow _so _predictable after three years of dating." Julie said, giggling. Dan and Runo glared at each other, then huffed and turned back-to-back with crossed arms. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you two _still _act like seven year olds…..which is funny, because you hated each other since you were seven and rivaled each other when you two were twelve, and ever since we defeated Naga, you two have loved each other. You two are _still _in denial." She said. Dan and Runo turned bright red then they got a devious smirk as they turned to face each other.

"That's rich coming from someone who has a million guys on her tail." Runo said playfully. "Including the millionaire, Klaus Von Hertzen, aka, the Aquos brawler who was working for Masquerade." Alice blushed.

"Not to mention, out of all the guys you could have, you choose the boy who is quiet, and wears too tight pants, aka, Shun Kazami." Dan continued making Shun blush too.

"And look at the lovebirds now, ready to sneak off to make out and ditch us on our double date!" Dan and Runo said in unison. This time both Shun and Alice blushed together as they stepped slightly away from each other. Luke grabbed Runo's wrist.

"W-wait, you….a-and D-Dan Kuso? T-together? B-but…you.." He stammered as Danielle and Ashley glared at their rivals, Runo and Alice. Runo sighed.

"Luke, I agreed to go with you to the spring dance last year, yes, but as _friends_. I know you also paid Jillian to be my friend two years ago so there would be a reason for us to be with each other, I'm not stupid, but I decided to play your little game. I didn't know the rules, meaning I didn't know what you were up to but I couldn't be a depressed 'diner girl' while Shun and Dan were out who knows where brawling. Speaking of which…" Runo said as she smacked the back of Dan and Shun's heads. "That's for leaving us _again. _If I did love you, it would be a brotherly love. Like how I love Shun, but as a brother. An annoying, too quiet, older brother but still a brother. I'm sorry Luke, I can't ever love someone who would do something like that." Luke stormed off with Jillian behind him. Dan tightened his grip on Runo's hand. Soon, the other Wardington students split up and wandered around, once in a while, glancing at the five reunited brawlers.

"You did the right thing, Runo." Dan said. Runo bit her lip as she watched Julie squeal watching Alice and Shun share a kiss.

"I know, but still."

"What, you're not falling for Luke are you?"

"No, of course not!"

"How do I know you haven't been cheating?" Runo gasped and slapped Dan like she did a few years ago. **(AN: Reference to Bakugan Battle Brawlers episode 7)**

"How do I know you haven't been cheating?" She snapped.

"I wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't either!" Soon, their serious fight grew into another one of their pity fights. Julie sighed as she watched four of her best friends.

"Some things never change."

**HI! Sorry, I'm still working on my other stories and I have a bunch of homework to do, but I'll try my best to update regularly. What did you think? Love, hate? Tell me by hitting that blue guy down there! Ya know his name? Psst, it's "Review". XD R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3 revised

**Hello people of fanfiction! How ya'll doing? School is a pain, can't wait for the summer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any market products I might have included. (SORRY FOR CHANGING THE CHAPTER, I HAD NO IDEA WHERE TO GO NEXT BUT I KEPT THE OTHER ONE IN CASE YOU LIKE TO READ IT!)**

**At Wardington High…..**

"Runo!" Jillian squealed. "I still can't over the fact we might come face to face with Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami!" Runo chuckled even though her blood was boiling.

"Me neither." She said. "Let's get on the bus, or we'll never get to the airport!" At that, Jillian grabbed Runo's wrist and dragged her on the bus. As soon as Runo stepped on, a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on her head.

"What the-" Runo was cut off by the other cheerleaders laughing at her, including Jillian who gave Runo an apologetic look.

"Sorry, it's a cheerleader tradition to prank the last girl to join." She explained. Runo took a deep breath and walked over to Alice's aisle and sat next to her instead.

"I swear, one day I'm going to kill my teammates." Runo muttered. "Especially Danielle." Alice shook her head and handed the blue haired girl a towel from her backpack. Runo took it and wrapped it around her dripping wet hair.

"I know what you mean. I love my new friends but all they talk about is saving the world. I'm still into that but it's not like it's my life." Alice said, sighing.

Runo glared at the cheerleaders then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked, following her gaze.

"I can not wait to see their faces when I slap Dan, hug him, then slap him again." The Haos brawler said, giggling. "I'm not going to kiss him though because Julie will never let me hear the end of it." Alice shook her head but giggled at the thought.

"Alright Wardington! Let's start the trip with our school song!" The class president, Lily Roberts, cried. The class groaned as the music started.

_My mother said to always love my school and make it more fantastic._

_But how can I make Wardington fantastic when it's already so perfect?_

_Oh Wardington, oh Wardington._

_How we love thee, I could sing and dance_

_Oh Wardington._

Runo groaned as the song ended. "Who in the right mind would make something so ridiculous?" She asked Alice. Danielle overheard and turned to face the blunette.

"Danny happens to like girls who can sing." She said confidently. "So who cares?" Runo and Alice shook their heads.

"Yeah, I'm sure _Dan _loves talented girls so why bother when you're going to be rejected?" Runo scoffed. Danielle huffed and turned around again to talk to Ashley.

"That. Witch. Must. Die!" She whispered. "We have to make this the worst trip ever for Runo Misaki!" Ashley nodded and smirked as she thought of how she and Shunny-Kun would make the blue haired girl _miserable. _

"Whoo, we're at the airport!" Someone yelled.

**After the flight…**

"Ooh….ah…." The teens gawked as they saw the American city. Runo nudged Alice's arm and nodded towards the new Bakugan Interspace.

"Wanna bet Dan and Shun are in there?" She whispered. Alice chuckled and shook her head.

"We'll meet them when the time is right Runo." She said as she started to walk towards the buses with the others. Runo groaned softly but followed the redhead.

"Alright, er…..I have an announcement to make!" Lily shouted as she blushed. "Turns out our hotel doesn't have enough rooms so unfortunately, some people will not have a place to stay. We are currently looking at students' relatives to see if they are willing to have a few students in their home for a few days. We'll check into our hotel later, but come on! Let's go have some fun and visit Bayview High! We've arranged for a visit and the classes are not aware of our presence. Let's go surprise them!" The teens groaned then started chattering excitedly. Runo and Alice shook their heads.

"Ooh, maybe we'll see Danny and Shunny-Kun!" Lulu squealed. Everyone walked towards the school since it was only ten minutes away. Two bells was heard, symbolizing it was sophomore lunch time. Runo and Alice shared a look before smirking. **(AN: I know, hard to see Alice do that)**

The teachers left to let the students wander and the Japanese students grinned nervously as they entered the school. Runo, Alice, Jillian, Luke, Danielle, Lulu, and Ashley were at the front of the crowd. Alice noticed Jillian give her brother an encouraging smile. Then suddenly, Luke went down on his knee and knelt in front of a confused blunette.

"Oh my freaking God! Luke, what are you doing?" Danielle shrieked causing everyone in the cafeteria, including the Bayview students, glance their way. Luke ignored Danielle and everyone else for his eyes were on Runo.

"Runo Misaki, I know we always argue and bicker and are constantly trying to outdo each other, but that is my way of disguising my deep love for you. Yes, I am not afraid to say it, not even in front of all these people, but I truly love you and I will die for you Runo. Your beautiful face glows in the moonlight, your eyes sparkle with such passion the stars could not outshine you. You're extremely talented, smart, and athletic and I know you deep down disguise your love for me with hatred but I do the same. So will you, Runo Misaki, take me, Luke Davis, as your boyfriend?" The blonde asked, hope in his eyes. All the girls sighed in a dreamy tone. Runo's eyes filled with tears, yet there was something in her eyes that masked her true emotion.

"Oh, Luke. That is the sweetest thing _anyone _has said to me, not even my…no one said anything like that." She said softly. Luke's inside went fuzzy; that had to be a good sign, right?

"So…." Luke asked hopefully.

"That is very sweet of you to hide your love; however….my heart belongs to someone else. I am so terribly sorry, Luke." Runo finished. The entire cafeteria gasped and Runo shut her eyes as Luke's face fell then glared at the ground.

"W-with who?" He demanded, angrily. "I love you…and he just steals you from me!" Dan winced as he saw Runo's anger flare.

"From you?" She roared. "I was never _yours!_"

"Yes, you were!"

"HOW?"

"I LIKED YOU AND I TOLD ALL THE GUYS IN SCHOOL TO NEVER HIT ON YOU BACK IN SEVENTH GRADE! IT DIDN'T MAKE MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE THOUGH. AFTER ALL, WHO WOULD GO OUT WITH AN UNGRATFUL SLUTTY OVERACHIEVING DINER GIRL LIKE YOU?" Luke yelled before gasping and covering his mouth as everyone in the room gasped. Runo's eyes drained the tears and loaded with fire instead.

"WHAT?" Runo screamed as she raised her fist.

"No, Runo!" Alice yelled as she grabbed the furious blunette. Two football players grabbed her.

"LET ME GO!" Runo screamed angrily.

"W-wait, you….a-and someone else T-together? B-but…you.." He stammered. Runo sighed.

"Luke, I agreed to go with you to the spring dance last year, yes, but as _friends_. I know you also paid Jillian to be my friend two years ago so there would be a reason for us to be with each other, I'm not stupid, but I decided to play your little game. I didn't know the rules, meaning I didn't know what you were up to but I couldn't be a depressed 'diner girl'." Runo said. "If I did love you, it would be a brotherly love. I'm sorry Luke; I can't ever love someone who would do something like that." Luke stormed off with Jillian behind him. Soon, the other Wardington students split up and wandered around, once in a while, glancing at the blue haired cheerleader.

"You did the right thing, Runo." Alice said.

"I know, but still."

"What, you're not falling for Luke are you?"

"No, of course not!"

A silver haired cheerleader watched this from a distance; an excited smirk on her lips. She knew something her silent friend and hungry one didn't, and she so did not plan on telling them this.

"Some things never change."

**HI! Sorry, I'm still working on my other stories and I have a bunch of homework to do, but I'll try my best to update regularly. What did you think? Love, hate? Tell me by hitting that blue guy down there! Ya know his name? Psst, it's "Review". XD R&R! (SORRY FOR CHANGING THE CHAPTER, I HAD NO IDEA WHERE TO GO NEXT BUT I KEPT THE OTHER ONE IN CASE YOU LIKE TO READ IT!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello! I wanted to update for so long but I had a few personal issues. Like the schoolwork and homework teachers try to drown us in. And the fact that my iPod died (and yes, I've tried charging it), so because my life was on that small device, I felt sad and empty inside for a bit. So if my stories seem to be filled with extra emotion, mainly intense anger or grief and sorrow, then I apologize. Please, enjoy the chapter for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. **

Runo walked down the hall with Alice by her side. Her best friend was the only one who would speak to her after that scene outside. Runo rolled her eyes at Lily Roberts who had convinced the principals to let Wardington attend Bayview's classes. She turned to the Russian girl.

"What's our first class?" Runo asked. Alice looked at the schedule.

"Gym…..look, here's the class list!" She exclaimed. Then her face paled. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong?" Runo asked before taking the schedule. "Oh, no."

**Schedule for the temporary Bayview students from Wardington:**

**Runo Misaki and Alice Gehabich: **

**1st period-Gym **

**Students attending:**

_Lily Roberts_

_Danielle Jones_

_Ashley Burner  
Lulu Lala_

_Mark Parker_

_Julie Makimato_

_Shun Kazami  
Jillian Davis_

_Luke Davis_

_Brandon Sullivan_

_Samantha Smith  
Evette Ludington_

_Zoey Gupta_

_Alison Ream_

_Annie Darling _

_Melissa Stone_

Runo looked at Alice with a nervous smirk. "Oh, this out to be fun."

**Jazzy's Pizzazz! XD**

Julie groaned as she entered the gym. The only time she liked being in here was for practice….and to watch the basketball players. She sighed as she went to the girls' locker room. She pulled off her shirt and grabbed her uniform.

When she came out in her black shorts and pink tank top, the boys started to whistle. Julie rolled her eyes but waved flirtingly at them. It sucked Dan had another gym class time than her and Shun but she looked forward to joining classes with Wardington High.

"What do you think we'll do in gym today?" A voice behind her asked. Julie jumped then glared at the Ventus brawler.

"Thanks for scaring me! I don't know; maybe just a few warm-ups for the foreign students." She said, shrugging. Shun nodded slightly and seemed to get lost in thought. Julie smiled; she knew he was thinking about Alice.

"ALRIGHT! ALL STUDENTS TO THE TRACK! YOU TOO WARDINGTON!" The coach yelled. Everyone jumped but followed her. Julie spotted a blur of blue and red out of the corner out of her eye and grinned.

"Alright, Wardington and Bayview choose your fastest runners!" Coach Hilberry yelled.

Immediately, Shun was pushed forward from the Bayview crowd. After some hushed arguments, a blue haired girl stumbled out of the crowd. She turned around and glared at them but slowly made her way to the track. Shun stared at her as she stretched making the other students whisper with gossip. She caught him staring and smirked making him blush.

"What's wrong Kazami? Something wrong with racing a girl?" Runo asked. Shun absently shook his head. Runo kept her eyes on the track as the coach finished the instructions.

"Alright, first one around the track earns a point for their school! Ready, set, go!"

Runo and Shun immediately took off like rockets. Runo, surprisingly, was just as fast as Shun, if not faster as she started to pass him. Shun gaped at her and picked up his speed only to have Runo do the same thing. There was the endpoint, just ahead. Shun knew it would be wrong to use his ninja speed but he felt tempted to do so. Shun accidently ran into Runo's side making her stumble a bit, the result the Wardington students yelling/cursing at Shun. The Ventus brawler was far ahead of Runo now, and she needed to show everyone that she had a gene for mischief. She smirked and used her last bit of energy to run so far ahead, she almost went around the track again. As she started to get close to Shun, Runo smirked and "accidentally" smack his head as she passed him, running past the finish line. Runo supported herself on her knees as Shun came quickly after her. They glanced at each other and smirked. They knew now was not the time to reunite but they would race again for sure.

"Good game, good game. Now shake hands, you too." The coach said. Shun and Runo gave each other a mild glare before shaking hands but quickly pulled back. Ashley and Lulu giggled and waved flirtingly to Shun.

"Great job, Shun!" Ashley squealed. Lulu nodded then blew him a kiss as they walked away making Ashley glare at her. Runo sighed at her teammates as she waved to her best friend.

"Good race, Kazami. Maybe we'll meet up again. Now excuse me, I have to go change and go to drama with my foster sister: Alice." She said, hoping he got the message. Shun understood; they would talk later…wait, Alice was the Misakis' foster child? What about her grandfather? Or her aunt and uncle? Ergh, he hated not knowing what was going on.

**Do…da…dee….do…..hi. **

"So, Dan….You figure out who you're taking to the dance Friday?" Jake asked. Dan shrugged.

"I don't know; who are you taking?" He asked. All football players and cheerleaders were required to go to all school events.

"Uh, probably a cheerleader or one of the visiting students from Japan." Jake replied as he went to gym. Dan shrugged his answer off and walked into the drama room making a few people gasp…and a few girls squeal and whisper. He ignored this and sat next to Shun and Julie near the front. After a few minutes, their drama teacher walked in.

"Alright class, today we will be doing improve. Can I have two volunteers please?" Ms. Lee asked, swinging her dark hair over her shoulder. A couple of hands shot up but a majority of the hands were not in the air. Ms. Lee pointed to Ashley and Danielle who were in the back.

"Alright, girls are you ready?" She asked. "Alright, your situation is both of you want that dress in the mall but it's the last one. And action!"

Danielle glared at Ashley.

"I saw that dress first; let go of it!" She snapped.

"No, I want it! I had it on hold from last week!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Looks like a week can put enough weight on you."

"Take that back!"

"No, give me the dress!"

"I want it!"

"It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Alright girls, that was excellent. Sit down; now can I have two more volunteers?" Ms. Lee asked. Ashley and Danielle nodded at the polite applause and waved flirtingly at Shun and Dan as they walked past them. Ms. Lee looked at the class list.

"Alright, I want Mr. Kuso up here with…Ms. Misaki." She said. Dan raised an eyebrow.

_Of course, just what I need._

Runo sighed but went on stage, much to Danielle's displeasure. She crossed her arms as she stood about five feet away from the Pyrus brawler.

_Oh, dear God. I did not want to be reunited with Dan like this!_

"Alright, er the situation is…..you two are in a relationship," Ms. Lee started. Danielle glared daggers at Runo while three other people chuckled inwardly. **(guess who?) **"And one of you has been sort of 'ditching' the other. Figure it out and action!"

Runo turned to Dan, fire in her eyes. Dan gulped; this was not just acting.

"There you again! Acting as if it's alright to leave me in the dust! A simple good-bye would have been fine, but nooooooo! You just _had _to take the opportunity without even putting up a fight, and in the middle of our date!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. Dan gulped. He knew she was talking about the day he first left for New Vestroia.

"Why shouldn't I take it? It doesn't matter! You said you were fine with it _and _you said you were with me in spirit!"

"It's called being supportive! Besides, I tell you everything and you don't bother to even call?"

"I came to visit you! Hydron was not exactly willing to let us go on vacation!"

"For like a day, then you left with the Resistance again! I understand you had to save the Bakugan, but Tigerra was trapped too! And so were Gorem and Hydranoid! Why didn't you let us come too? Huh?"

"So, you didn't exactly stop me! All you did was wave good-bye then be annoyed when I left! Because it could've been dangerous-"

"Like we haven't been in dangerous situations before? Are you calling me weak?"

"No, but you don't deserve to go because you are such a lousy brawler!"

"Oh, like you haven't used that one before! Besides, Shun and Marucho replace their Bakugan like every freaking time! I would still be loyal to Tigerra and you know it, but maybe I could have found a new partner!"

"Why would anyone brawl with you?" Dan yelled his face red. Runo, Shun, Julie and Alice gasped. Shun and Julie and Alice shot out of their chairs and raced to hold Runo back from strangling him. The others just watched with fish eyes and open mouths.

"How dare you Dan Kuso! I am going to kill you! You're dead, ya here me? DEAD!" She screeched. Dan stepped back, chuckling nervously.

"U-uh, Runo….did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" He asked as Shun pushed him forward. Runo stopped struggling but shot him a glare.

"No, but you should have before you moved to Bayview." She snapped. Then after a look from both Alice and Julie, who let her go, Runo sighed and punched his arm in a "playful" manner before kissing his cheek.

"YES!" Julie squealed. Everyone looked at her with an odd look.

"What, Julie?" Runo asked, sighing as she crossed her arms. Julie squealed again before holding up her camera phone.

"After five freaking years, I FINALLY got a picture of you and Dan kissing! Well, besides the one from your 'make-out' session from when he returned from New Vestroia…." Julie interrupted herself before she revealed her other secrets. Runo widened her eyes as Dan blushed bright red and the others chuckled.

"WHAT?" She screeched. "Give it Makimato!" Julie sprinted off stage as Runo chased after her.

"NO, I finally have solid evidence you and Dan have rivaled AND loved each other since we were 12!" Julie exclaimed. "But thanks to me and Shun, Alice, and Marucho, I got pictures of you two at the amusement park when we were focused on finding Masquerade, a picture of you two at the beach two years ago, a _lot _of make-out sessions, a few of Runo slapping Dan, a few of you two tackling each other, and a really cute one of you two sleeping with each other!"

Dan and Runo blushed a crimson red at the last statement as Julie realized what she revealed. Then Runo glared at her friend as she took her pink iPhone out and waved it in the air.

"You send me ALL the photos, then delete them from your phone or else." She warned. Julie smirked.

"Or else what?"

"I show everyone the pictures of you and Billy in a real deep make out session. Or maybe I'll show Billy all the pictures of you lightly flirting with other guys while he was in Spain." Runo said smugly before turning to the Ventus and Darkus brawlers. "Or maybe I'll show everyone the pictures of Shun and Alice being lovey-dovey. Or Shun letting Fabia flirt with him, or the picture of Klaus surprise attacking Alice with that kiss a few months ago. **(Reference from my other story) **Julie is not the only paparazzi in our circle of friends." Dan nodded smugly as he crossed his arms at the blushing brawlers.

"Y-you wouldn't!" Julie exclaimed. Runo lifted her thumb over the screen.

"I would. Now I'll ask one more time; are you going to send me those photos then delete them or do we have to send _these _out?" She said as she waved her phone in front of Shun's mortified face.

"N-no need for harshness, Runo!" He stammered. Runo smirked.

"It's not being harsh, it's being a blackmailer." She said. Alice smiled nervously and shot a look at Julie.

"Do it, Julie!" She hissed. Julie looked back and forth from her phone to Runo's for a minute before sighing and sending Runo the pictures. Runo smirked as Julie erased all the photos.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She asked in a sickening sweet voice. They all glared at her as Dan put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, this kid is a wild animal." He said. Runo elbowed him.

"Don't push it; I have plenty blackmail for you too Kuso." She hissed. Dan threw his hands up as he slowly backed away from her. She giggled and grabbed her things as the bell rang.

"HEY MISAKI!" Runo winced as the blonde boy stormed over to her. Her eyes widened as he pinned her to the wall and kissed her smack-dab on the mouth. Luke pulled away from a shocked Runo after a moment and smirked.

"So, wanna get a bite from that café with the freaky silver haired teenage waitress? We can throw pieces of food at her." He said in a persuading voice. Runo recovered from her shock and punched Luke Davis right in the face before kneeing him where the sun does not shine.

"First of all, I made it clear earlier that I do NOT like you! Second, that 'freak' happens to be one of my best friends! And third, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" She yelled before punching him in the stomach repeatedly before Dan grabbed her waist and pulled her off. He shot Luke a dirty look before wrapping his arm around Runo's waist as they walked away.

"Never kiss my best friend again, she is my girlfriend and if you hurt her, you will pay the price of all six of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" He warned as the five of them walked towards the cafeteria. Luke, Jillian, Danielle, Ashley, and Lulu were all left standing in the hallway with an angry jealous feeling growl in the pit of their guts. Runo looked over shoulder and knew exactly what the ten of them were thinking.

This means war.

**HI-HI! Okay, I started this chapter like…six days ago when I told you how my iPod died ten days ago. Well, now it WORKS AGAIN! YIPPEE! Make me even happier by leaving a review! 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello. You should know that I am now writing three stories. Runo's Revenge, The Field Trip, and a Harry Potter fic called Secrets and Lies.**** I also have another Bakugan fic under wraps so yeah, there's that. So I may not be updating as often as I would like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.**

Runo giggled as she read Dan's text.

_Hurry up, kid! Or I'll eat your lunch! =P_

Alice and Julie had gone with the boys to the cafeteria already but Runo said she needed to check the library for a book first.

"Runo!" Someone squealed before they tackled the Haos brawler.

"Oof! What the heck?" Runo exclaimed. She looked at her tackler then her eyes widened.

"Ruby?" She asked. "Is that you?" In front of her was a young girl that looked about the same age as Runo. Her wavy blonde hair barely reached her shoulders and her bright blue eyes sparkled. She was wearing bright red pearls as earrings and had a red pearl necklace on. She wore a pink halter top that might has well been a bikini top, and mid-thigh white shorts with pink flip flops.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm seeing you again! When was the last time? Like, in kindergarten?" She exclaimed. Runo smiled at her childhood friend.

"Probably. I was just about to head for lunch; do you want to come?" She asked as she picked up her books. Ruby giggled.

"Sure! Hey, did you hear that Dan Kuso is here? He is so hot!" She squealed. Runo froze. "Don't you think we would make a cute couple?" Runo looked up at her friend.

"Uh, sure?" She answered, unsure of how to explain this awkward situation. Ruby sighed.

"Maybe we'll see him! Come on, Runo!" She exclaimed as she dragged the blue haired girl towards the cafeteria. "I have some friends we can sit with! Looks like you brought lunch, but I didn't! Go find a seat and I'll search for Dan Kuso-I mean, you!" Ruby let go of Runo's arm as she made a beeline for the salad bar. Runo stared after her before shrugging. Her eyes wandered around the cafeteria. Many people noticed she was alone.

"Aw, does the little newbie have no friends?"

"How sad!"

"Sit down Loser!"

Runo ignored these rude comments and sighed as she saw Dan wolfing down two lunch trays. She walked over to him and slapped the back of his head.

"You're going to choke Kuso!" She snapped as she sat next to him. "And stop eating my lunch!" She snatched one of the blue trays and yanked it away from him. Julie, Alice, and Shun all smiled. Those two would never change. Dan stuck his tongue out at her. She copied him. Dan pouted as he eyed her pudding cup hungrily. Runo scooped up a large spoonful of his pudding and stuffed in his mouth. The brawlers burst out laughing as his eyes widened. Dan swallowed the big serving and started breathing like a horse. This only made his friends laugh harder. Or in Shun's case, just smirk.

"RUNO!" A high pitched voice shrieked. Runo dropped her spoon and turned around to see Ruby frantically searching the cafeteria.

"Have you seen my BFF? She's a blue haired, scrawny, weak, tomboy with bad style and eating like a self-cautious pig!" Ruby asked repeatedly. Runo narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl as the brawlers giggled nervously. She winked at her friends before quietly getting up and sneaking off before stopping at an empty table with her tray.

"Ruby, I'm right here!" She exclaimed. The blonde haired girl spun around and glared at Runo.

"Where have you been? All my friends have now taken up all the seats at out table! There is no room for you now!" She snarled. Runo pretended to look upset. "Oh, no! Don't try to make me feel guilty! This is your entire fault! And I meant what I said about you, you scrawny pathetic tomboy!"

A high pitched voice screamed with giggled behind them. "Ha, nice one Ruby!" Danielle squealed in delight. Ruby smirked and put a hand on her hip.

"Anything to say, Misaki?" She snapped. Runo looked around the cafeteria; everyone's eyes were on them. She chuckled softly.

"No biggie, I'll just go sit with my friends." She said getting up. Ruby laughed darkly.

"What friends?" She slurred. Runo smirked.

"My friends that are over here!" She exclaimed as she sat on Dan's lap. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She giggled as Julie looked as if she was tempted to break her promise. Alice and Shun shrugged and were caught in their own make-out session. Ruby gasped at the two couples.

"WHAT THE FEATHERS?" She yelled making everyone in the cafeteria stare at the brawlers. All five of them blushed. Runo raised an eyebrow and was about to make a rude comment but something stopped her. Maybe it was the loud crash coming outside.

"Ability Activate! Ray blade!" An annoyingly familiar voice yelled. Runo growled as did her friends. Then they froze. It-it couldn't be him! He died with Zenoheld! Wait, who was he brawling?

"Ability Activate! Blue Stealth!" A familiar voice yelled. The brawlers' hearts stopped. The Aquos brawler was strong, but not strong enough to handle him.

"NO!" They all yelled as they jumped up and ran outside, soon with everyone following them.

"Say night-night Brawler!" The green haired prince taunted as he glared at the little blonde boy. There was fear in his eyes but it quickly vanished when he saw his friends.

"I don't think so Hydron!" Marucho said smugly. "Unlike you, I have friends by my side!"

"Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Drago!"

"Bakugan brawl! Haos Tigerra!"

"Bakugan brawl! Subterra Gorem!"

"Bakugan brawl! Darkus Hydranoid!"

"Bakugan brawl! Ventus Skyress!"

Hydron turned around and his smirk faltered.

"Brawlers!" He squeaked. They just smirked. Runo put a hand on her hip.

"You know, I am not willing to forgive you for what you did to Tigerra. But then again, you didn't see what we can really do! Bakugan isn't about status, or doing it to hurt others! It's about believing in what is strong and big hearted! Brawling isn't a game and it's about time you learned that!" She yelled.

Dan raised an eyebrow; this wasn't like her at all. It was more likely he would say that, not her. He raised an ability card; it was time for Hydron to go down!

"Ability Activate, Boosted Dragon!"

"Ability Activate, Aquos Guardian!"

"Ability Activate, Velocity Fang!"

"Ability Activate, Grand Impact!"

"Ability Activate, Auragano Revenge!"

"Ability Activate, Destruction Meteor Storm!"

They all yelled. Hydron squeaked. He could handle _a_ brawler but not all six of them!

"Y-You're not so tough! I-I can beat you!" He yelled unconvincingly. Dan glared at him but Runo beat him.

"Then why do you sound so scared?" She taunted. "Your daddy ain't here to protect ya and most certainly wouldn't stand up for you!" The brawlers raised an eyebrow; Runo wasn't the same as she was before. Alice put her hands on her hips.

"Hydron, you're nothing but a big bully! If you want to pick on 'losers', maybe you should pick on yourself!" She said. Okay, scratch that. Both Runo and Alice were acting differently.

_Mature?_

_Stronger?_

The brawlers wondered why the girls were acting differently. Hydron actually looked a bit scared from Runo's glare. Then again, they usually are. They brawled and brawled until Hydron was defeated. He gave the brawlers a hatred filled glare before teleporting away. The brawlers were breathing hard and no one said anything until Julie broke the silence.

"Runo, Alice what's going on? You're acting different." Julie said. The Haos and Darkus brawlers shook their heads and dropped their hands from their waists.

"Huh? Oh…um, it's nothing really. Was I acting different?" Runo stammered. Alice blushed.

"W-well, lets just say while the guys were away, the girls went out to play." Alice said making her and Runo giggle. They all raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else.

They all turned around and faced their next challenge: the rest of the school.

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for the wait! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear readers. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! School is icky and I feel like the world is on my shoulders. I'll try my best to update sooner! This story is coming close to an end but you'll still see me around. And for all of you curious reviewers, I'm just picking on Runo because**** it will lead to her proving she's strong and has pride. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan. (This is the epilogue of this story.)**

Runo smirked. She went from being an overachieving blue haired freak to the Original Haos Brawler to a forgotten/replaced/ditched brawler, back to the freak then to land as a tough, stubborn, strong-headed Haos brawling tomboy who's not going anywhere.

"Runo, don't forget your lunch!" Mrs. Misaki called. "Have fun at school!" Runo groaned as she ran out the door to catch up with Alice.

"How can you have fun at school?" She asked the redhead. Alice smiled.

"Oh, Runo. At Wardington High, you could rub it in Danielle's face just who your friends and boyfriend were. You were the Queen Bee." She started. Runo shrugged.

"So? I am not Danielle. I don't feed on other people's misery and pain. I enjoy watching my enemies suffer a bit, but I am not Danielle." She argued. Alice sighed as they stopped at their bus stop.

"I never said you were. And you didn't let me finish!" She said. Runo blushed.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed as the bus pulled up.

"Like I was saying, at Wardington High you were the Queen after the Bayview incident." Alice said as they stepped onto the bus.

"Alright." Runo agreed.

"Now, here at Bayview high you are also the Queen Bee. Someone picks on you, Shun and Dan will have their necks or whatever you leave behind. Someone messes with Shun, Dan, you, Julie, or me, you would have their neck." Alice finished as their bus arrived at school.

After dealing with Danielle (who was not happy after finding out how Alice and Runo knew the Brawlers) and the rest of the school, the six friends went walking around Bayview. There, the Misaki family had a surprise for their two daughters.

"I still can't believe your parents wanted to expand their café to Bayview." Dan said as Runo and Alice walked over to him, Julie, and Shun. Alice smiled and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"It's been almost three months, and you still can't believe that your girlfriend will be here to kill you next time you ditch us?" She teased. Dan blushed.

"Well-"

"Oh, relax Dan! I was kidding!" Alice giggled. Runo sighed.

"To think, we're reunited because of a field trip!"

**THE END! Suckish I know! I did this the twenty minutes I have before I leave for school so I'm sorry! BYE!**


End file.
